The Wicked Must be Punished
by NellytheActress
Summary: Join Ieva, Elphaba's daughter and her friends (Nia, Nelly and Marie) for an adventure like none other. What are they to do Elphaba gets captured? Read on to find out!.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fan fiction on this site so no pressure, I'll try my best to give you all long and neatly written chapters but I'm like every one else and do get writers block. Well any ways enjoy.**

**Disclaim- I do not own Wicked or anything to do with it. **

* * *

The green witch formally know as 'The Wicked Witch of the West' was fast asleep in the deeps of Kiamo Ko.

A child cried waking up the sleeping witch, "oh Ieva (ee-va) can I ever sleep any more?" the witch- Elphaba – picked up her her crying six month old child cradling her.

The baby stopped crying once her mother picked her up "things will get better" Elphaba told her daughter "now you need to go to sleep before you wake your daddy" Elphie said rocking Ieva back and forth.

Once her child was asleep Elphaba tried to set her down but Ieva woke up crying again.

"Shh" Elphaba hummed as her daughter cried louder and louder until Fiyero came in.

"She won't sleep will she?" Fiyero asked putting his hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

Elphaba shook her head as she turned to face Fiyero "she has been keeping me awake for the past few days" Elphaba told him.

"Have you slept at all?" Fiyero asked the green witch.

"No" Elphie admitted.

"You need to sleep, know wonder your waking up grouchy" Fiyero told Elphie.

"And just leave Ieva here to cry herself to sleep" Elphaba said looking down at the six month old she was holding.

"Exactly" Fiyero responded.

Elphaba just stared at him with a blank expression "I'm not leaving my own daughter to soak herself in her own tears" she said after a while.

"Fae you can't just be there ever time she wants you" Fiyero told his wife "that way she'll never learn".

"I know" Elphaba said looking down.

Fiyero lifted her head up so she was staring in his eyes "listen, you need to sleep and so does she" he said gesturing towards Ieva.

Elphie looked up "fine" she said laying her daughter in her crib and leaving the room.

Fiyero watched his wife exit the room then looked down at Ieva "I try" he murmured then left the room as well.

* * *

Early in the morning the next day Elphaba woke up to find her daughter still asleep, not long after Fiyero woke up.

"What are you doing up so early?" Fiyero asked Elphie.

"I needed to check on Ieva" Elphaba said looking away.

"I thought we talked this through" Fiyero said.

Elphaba just stayed quiet for a while until Fiyero pulled her into a hug.

"listen Fae you got to let Ieva figure things out for herself" he told her.

"And not be there for her" Elphaba asked.

"No Fae you just got to tell her you can't do it all for her" Fiyero said hoping not to upset her.

"It's just... I'm not use to it all yet" Elphaba said.

"I know" Fiyero said then heard Ieva crying "I'll get her" he said giving Elphie a light kiss then walked out of the room to Ieva's.

A few minutes later Fiyero came back with the six month old in his arms.

Elphaba had sat down on the the couch.

Ieva cried when she saw her mother, Fiyero sat next to Elphaba as she took her daughter from him.

Ieva has dark brown hair like her mother but was a normal color unlike her mother who was green.

She smiled at her mother who smiled back, Ieva grabbed her mother's finger laughing.

"Aw, she's laughing" Fiyero sad playfully as Elphaba giggled with her daughter.

* * *

A few years passed and Ieva's was now turning five.

Elphaba was about to go wake Ieva up when suddenly she came running in "guess what mommy" she said.

"What?" Elphaba asked her daughter even though she knew what she was going to say.

"It's my birthday" Ieva said happily "wait how old am I?" she asked.

Elphaba giggled at the question "five" she told her daughter who wad over joyed.

"Cake" Ieva said.

"Not now it's still morning and your daddy isn't awake yet" Elphaba said as Fiyero awoke.

"Did I hear cake" Fiyero asked.

"Dada it's my birthday" Ieva sang dancing around.

"Do you know how old you are now?" Fiyero asked his daughter.

Ieva stopped dancing "ya I'm, uh... Mommy how old am I?" she questioned.

Elphaba giggled "your five" she responded.

"Oh ya right, I'm five" the five year old said.

Elphaba and Fiyero both laughed at there daughter.

* * *

**Okay I'll stop here, sorry if it isn't long enough It's 1:30 in the morning and I'm at a friends for the week so for give me. Please review, that would make me happy and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2- Fooled You

**Thank you all for the positive reviews, they mean a lot. Now if only I could think of what to write. Once again it is like 1:00 in the morning (yes I get my best ideas at night) and I'm sick so don't judge. The only thing around here you can protest against is how pretty I am *tosses hair*, okay see what happens to me when I'm writing I blurry out and talk about random things like how my hair is awesome because it's red... Now you are granted permission to ignore me.**

* * *

Ieva turned her head side ways with an confused expression on her face, "are you laughing at me?" she asked angrily.

"Of course not" Elphaba respond even though it was a lie.

"You were too" Ieva said with her arms crossed.

"Look your little five year old just sassed you" Fiyero said playfully budding into the conversation.

Ieva started to laugh.

"Shut up" Elphaba said smacking him over the head.

"What did I do?" Fiyero asked confused.

Ieva started to laugh so hard she fell to the floor, for some weird reason she thought it was funny when her parents fought.

"You know why..." Elphaba told Fiyero then looked over at her daughter who was still laughing and shook her head.

Fiyero laughed when he noticed Ieva.

Ieva soon calmed down and stood up "so I'll be waiting for my cake" she siad turning on her heel and walking to the kitchen.

Elphaba and Fiyero glanced at each other then laughed.

"I can hear you" Ieva yelled back sounding angy again.

"We should probably supervise her" Fiyero said and walked into the kitchen to find Ieva with a plate in front of her.

"Cake" Ieva said sternly pointing at the plate.

Fiyero took the plate and put a slice of cake on it.

Ieva looked very satisfied as she made a mess of the caked.

Elphaba walked in "your just gave her a piece of cake with out breakfast?" she asked her husband.

"It's her birthday".

"Still" she said looking at him sternly shaking her head in disapointment.

Ieva finished her cake and slid out of her chair "can I go play now?" she asked.

Elphaba nodded her head as Ieva ran off.

Elphaba picked up her daughters plate and placed into the sink so she could wash it later.

* * *

Ieva was running around the halls of the castle screaming.

Elphaba heard this and became worried "is that Ieva" she asked Fiyero.

But Fiyero was already running down the hall to find his daughter closely followed by Elphie.

Once seeing Ieva, Elphaba ran to her "what's wrong" she asked in panic.

Ieva started laughing "fooled you" she said running off again.

Elphaba got mad "what am I to do with her" she said shaking her head in disapointment.

Fiyero simply laughed.

"Or better yet, what am I to do with you?" she asked angrily.

* * *

******Ya, ya, I know it's short but give me a break okay at least it's some thing. Now if you want me to add you to the story feel free to ask just give me the name you want me to use because my story is lacking characters. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3- Finally Some Freedom

**Now time for the update, yay. And the best part is I'm not writing this in the middle of the night. Okay first is first, NiatheWickedLover: I'm gonna added you into the story as another five year old if it's all okay with you :D. Any one else that would like to enter my story feel free to ask it's not like it's embarrassing or any thing. **

* * *

The next day early in the morning Ieva snick-out into the gardens even though she knew better then to go out side.

This was her second time ever being out side, because her mother was to afraid of some finding out they were there.

Ieva slipped through the wide doors of the entrance and made her way to the gardens hoping not to be seen, she skipped through the patches of wild flower.

She never knew how pretty the out-doors were, well not a surprise considering she's been cooped up in Kiamo Ko her whole life.

She giggled as she collapsed in a field of flowers gazing up at the sky she smiled.

* * *

"Where's Ieva?" Elphaba asked Fiyero worriedly.

I haven't seen her all morning" he responded "have you?".

"No" Elphaba said before she started to panick, "Ieva" she called out "IEVA".

Fiyero followed Elphaba as they searched for there missing daughter...

"I don't know where she's gone" Elphaba said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"She could have gone any where, there's nowhere to go" Fiyero said "wait a minute".

"What?" Elphaba asked but Fiyero was already running out the door and to the gardens.

Ieva was still giggling and playing around in the fields when she heard her father yelling for her.

"Daddy I'm right here" she said running to the sound of his voice.

When Fiyero heard her ran to her opened armed.

Ieva ran right in to her fathers hug as he lifted her up and brought her back inside.

Elphaba ran to her daughter and husband "didn't I tell not to go out side?" she said sternly.

"Yes mother" Ieva said lowering her head, "but I-".

"It's for your safety, it's for the family's safety" Elphaba said as Fiyero put Ieva down.

"Mommy I was being careful" Ieva complained.

Elphaba looked at her sternly, "I wouldn't mess with her" Fiyero told his daughter.

Ieva groaned a then stormed up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Elphaba was sitting near the fire place think of what it must be like as a child and not aloud to have freedom.

"Maybe we should not be so strict" Elphaba said to Fiyero.

"But as you said it's for safety" Fiyero reminded his wife.

Elphaba looked down "I knew a child was a bad idea" she said softly.

"No it wasn't" Fiyero said comforting her.

Just the there five year old daughter came down the stairs and ran into her mothers arms crying.

"I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean to upset you" Ieva said with eyes full of tears.

"I know you didn't" Elphaba said hugging her daughter.

Elphaba tried calming her daughter but found it to be hopeless.

* * *

The next morning Elphaba woke up bright and early and headed strait to Ieva's room.

She opened the door and found her daughter still asleep, she lightly shook her arm.

Ieva woke up startled, she groaned.

"Ieva" Elphaba said calmly "guess what".

"What?" Ieva asked sleepily.

"Your going to school!" Elphaba said cheerfully.

Ieva jolted up right hearing this, "But mom-".

"I thought it would good for you to get out and explore" Elphaba told her daughter.

Ieva hugged her mother "thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she said.

"Your welcome" Elphaba said "you start early tomorrow".

* * *

Ieva was up and already for school in the morning.

Elphaba came into her daughters room, "now remember not to speak of your family or home or any thing really" Elphaba reminded her.

"I know" Ieva groaned.

Elphaba looked at her sternly, "I won't" Ieva said putting her hands up innocently.

Elphaba took her daughter hand leading her down the stairs and grabbed a cloak.

"Why do you have that cloak?" Ieva wondered.

"You know why" Elphaba said.

"Oh, forgot" Ieva said looking at the ground.

Elphaba fastened the clasp on the cloak making sure no green could be seen then made her way out side followed by her daughter.

* * *

After what seemed like forever the finally arrived at a small brick building.

Ieva smiled then started walking towards the school reaching for her mothers hand but Elphaba didn't come.

"I can't go any further" Elphaba said giving her daughter a hug and disappearing into the trees.

Ieva took a deep breath then approached the school quickly greeted by a teacher.

"Oh you must be miss Ieva!" the women said excidely.

Ieva tried to put a smile on her face as she followed the women into the kindergarten.

Once into a class room the women brought Ieva up to the front of the class silencing the kids.

"This is miss Ieva every one" she said "every one say hello" suddenly there was a cascade of 'hi' and 'hello' and 'nice to meet you' from the kids.

After the commotion stopped the women started to talk again "miss Ieva you can sit with this group of girls" she told her pointing and a table with two other girls there.

Ieva shyly walked over and sat with the two girls, "hi I'm Nelly" one of the girls said grabbing

Ieva's hand and shaking it fiercely.

"Don't hurt her" the other girl said nudging Nelly in the ribs "I'm Nia" the other girl exclaimed happily.

"How old are you?" Nelly asked, "I just turned five a few days ago" Ieva responded.

"Happy late birthday!" Nia said, "we're also both five" Nelly said gesturing towards Nia and herself.

"So where do you live?" asked Nelly, Ieva froze "I... A...".

"You don't need to answer that if your not comfortable answering it" Nia told Ieva.

"Class" the teacher said "let use begin".

* * *

"So do you like it so far?" asked Nia at launch.

Ieva nodded her head smiling, "you don't talk much do you" Nelly interrupted.

Nia nudged her friend in the ribs again, "ow would you stop doing that" Nelly shouted.

"Don't be so rude" Nia said "are you hungry?" she asked Ieva who hadn't touched her launch yet.

"No" Ieva quietly said starring at her hands.

"You got to eat some thing" Nia said pushing her friends launch towards her.

"I'm not hungry" Ieva protested.

"You got to eat" Nelly said handing her an apple, "fine" Ieva exclaimed taking the apple from her.

* * *

After they where dismissed the three girls said there good byes and were off.

Ieva ran to Elphaba who was hiding near to bushes.

"Did you have fun?" asked Elphaba.

"Yes!" Ieva said excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4- Don't Worry

**Okay so my dear friend (MarieTheActress) is now joining the story as Marie! Oh ya I'm now giving out the character list so far. Don't forget to just ask and I can add you to the story.**

**Elphaba T.**

**Fiyero T.**

**Ieva T.**

**Nelly- (NellyTheActres/Me)**

**Nia- (NiatheWickedLover)**

**Marie- (MarieTheActress)**

* * *

Elphaba smiled at her daughter, "okay let's get back home before any one comes" she said grabbing Ieva's hand and started running back to Kiamo Ko.

It was dark when they got back and Ieva was tired.

"Mommy I'm tired" Ieva said as they walked into the castle.

Elphaba picked her up and carried her to bed as Ieva fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams" Elphaba whispered as she closed the door.

So much for sweet dreams, Ieva tossed and turned in her bed.

_Ieva was out running around the garden when suddenly a mob of people came up to the castle._

_Before she knew it some one came up behind her and held her hands behind her back._

"_Let me go" the five year old yelled, "never the wicked must be punished" the man behind her said._

"_What did I do?" Ieva cried as the man throw her over his shoulders then suddenly she heard a deafening scream come from inside Kiamo Ko._

"_MOM" the child said as she slipped away from the man and inside to find some thing she never should have._

_The child ran up to her mothers limp body "mom" she whispered as every thing started to become clear again_

Elphaba heard a scream come from Ieva's room as she rushed up to her daughters room.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked barging into her daughters room.

Ieva's arms were wrapped around her knees which were huddled close to her chest.

"Shh" Elphaba whisper as sh sat next to Ieva, "now what happened?" Elphaba asked again.

"Y-you were d-de-dead" Ieva said with eyes full of tears.

Elphaba gasped, "it was only a dream" she said putting her arms around her daughter.

"But it seemed so real" Ieva cried into her mothers arms.

Elphaba whipped the tears from the five year old's face "shh" she whispered then left the room.

* * *

The next day Ieva woke up in a puddle of tears, 'was I crying in my sleep?' she thought.

Then got up and put on a yellow sun dress that flowed down just passed her knees then tired her hair into a sloppy bun with some loose strands of hair hanging from the center of the bun.

The five year old looked at her refection very pleased with her work then went down stairs to the kitchen.

Elphaba smiled when she saw her daughter come into the kitchen, she had already had a plate ready for her with eggs on it.

Ieva sat down and quickly at her breakfast, "okay I'm ready to go" she said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Elphaba asked.

"Ya, why wouldn't I?" the young child ask.

"It's just I didn't know if the dream from last night would make you, you know uncomfortable" Elphaba told her daughter.

"No, it was only a dream" Ieva stated "now come on or I'll be late".

* * *

Once they reached the school house Ieva was greeted by Nia and Nelly.

But there was also another girl with them, "who's that?" Ieva asked her friends.

"Oh this is my cousin, Marie" Nelly exclaimed gesturing towards another five year old with long light brown hair that was wearing leggings under a long purple shirt.

Nelly was wearing leggings with a long blue shirt that matched Marie's with her redish-brown (more red than brown) hair tied into a high pony tail with purple glass on her face.

While Nia was wearing a pink shirt and white skirt with her dark hair (what color is your hair?) left down and pink glass over her eyes.

"Oh" Ieva said "well nice to meet you".

Marie smiled then suddenly the bell rang.

"Come on or we'll all be late for class" Nia said grabbing Ieva's hand and running inside closely followed by the three other five year old's.

* * *

At launch the girls sat together again.

"So what do you want to talk about" Nelly said after a long time in silence.

"How did you do on the history test?" Nia asked.

"Not that well but only because I don't see why Miss Idling can't just teach us history instead of harping in the past" Nelly stated throwing her hands the air.

Marie, Nia and Ieva just laughed.

"History is the past" Marie told Nelly.

"Ohhh, that explain a lot" Nelly said just realizing that "now why didn't any one tell me?".

Nia and Ieva glanced at each other, "you never asked" they said in union.

All the girl broke out in laughed.

* * *

After school Ieva ran into the bushes were Elphaba was, Nia saw this and became curious.

Nia looked back to find Nelly and Marie but they had already left together so Nia turned back to were Ieva was to see her running off with a cloaked figure.

Nia became more curious and decided to follow.

She follow unseen all the way back to Kiamo Ko then slipped through the door into the shadows of the palace.

Then suddenly when the cloaked figure took off her black hood Nia screamed then fainted.

* * *

Few hours later Nia started to gain consciousness, "mom she's awake" Nia heard the voice of her friend say.

"Oh good" she heard a different voice that sounded like a woman's voice.

Nia shot up right looking around at her knew surroundings, she was on a bed in a room that look like a five year old's room- most likely Ieva's room-.

Then she noticed a green woman standing in front of her and fainted again.

"Wait no" Ieva said shaking Nia's arm as Nia woke once again.

"Were am I?" Nia asked, "in my room" Ieva quickly responded jumping on the bed next to Nia.

Then Nia remembered "who are you?" she asked Elphaba.

"My mom" Ieva responded calmly "she is very nice".

"And what about her you know, skin" Nia asked.

"It's just different" Ieva said as Elphaba approached the bed.

Nia moved away, "I'm not hurting you I'm going to help" Elphaba said.

Nia calmed down then dropped flat unable to keep sitting up.

Elphaba placed a wet rag on her forehead, "you know it's not safe here your mother is probably worried sick" Elphaba told Nia.

"My mother is usually asleep by the time I get home" Nia responded calmly.

"Good because your in no position to travel, you hit your head pretty hard" Elphaba said.

Nia touched the back of her head then felt a sharp pain in her head "ow" she screamed.

"Shh" Ieva whispered.

"I think you need some rest" Elphaba said to Nia picking her up and carrying her to the guest room.

"You can stay her for the night" Elphaba said "if you need any thing just call".

Nia nodded as she sank into the pillows, Elphaba tucked her in then placed a new wet rag on her forehead as Nia drifted asleep**. **


	5. Chapter 5- You Weren't At School

**I'm going to update again today because I want to so don't ask... And because I'm bored. Haha I made people start to pity on you Nia, FYI Nia isn't hurt in real life she's just crazed just kidding now stop listening to me and and read.**

* * *

Nia woke up the next morning due to some thing or more specific someone bouncing on her bed.

She reached over to the bed side table to get her glasses then turned her head to see Ieva with a big smile on her face.

"Your awake!" Ieva exclaimed, "how long have you been waiting" Nia asked.

"Only all night" Ieva said causally "so do you think your in good enough shape to go to school today?".

Nia nodded her head trying to sit up which wasn't a good idea since right when she sat up she felt a jolt of pain shoot down her back causing her to scream.

"Shh, not so loud" Ieva said "I don't think your ready to go back quite yet".

Nia groaned, "does it sit hurt?" Ieva asked.

Nia nodded.

Just then Elphaba came in, "Ieva give her some space" Elphaba told her daughter.

Ieva hopped off the bed.

"Where does it hurt?" Elphaba asked, Nia pointed to her head.

Elphaba gave her some medicine that would help with the pain, "that's all I can do now we'll see how you are later just next time don't follow stranger" Elphaba told Nia.

"Now Ieva time to get ready for school" Elphaba told her daughter as they bother left the room.

* * *

Ieva ended up going to school with out Nia, at launch Nelly and Marie would stop pestering her with all there questions about Nia's where abouts.

"Look I can't tell you anthing more than she's at my house and doesn't feel the best" Ieva said.

"Okay fine we'll stop with the questions after this one, can we come over to your place?" Nelly asked.

"No" Ieva said with out even taking the time to think.

"Please".

"No".

"Come on".

"No".

"But-".

"Maybe" Ieva eventually said.

Marie and Nelly smiled.

* * *

After they were dismissed Ieva ranm into the bushes while the to girls stayed back.

"Mommmy, can my friend come over" Ivea asked Elphaba.

"No, we can't risk all of Oz knowing I'm alive" Elphaba told her.

"But mom there five and I told them what they seen is to keep for them selves" Ieva complained.

"Oh fine" Elphaba eventually agreed.

Ieva ran to her friend "she said yes" she told them "but first I'm suppose to talk to Nia's parents".

* * *

After a long walk back the five year old's rushed into the house and upstairs into the guest room but to there surprise there friend wasn't there.

"Daddy do you know where Nia is?" Ieva asked Fiyero.

"She was in the kitchen I thought" Fiyero told his daughter.

Ieva, Nelly and Marie ran into the Kitchen to find Nia eating.

Nelly ran up to her friend and gave her a hug "you weren't at school" she said.

"I know I wasn't feeling the best, just for the future don't follow strangers to there house" Nia told them.

They all laughed.


	6. Chapter 6- Sleepless

**Okay here's another fast update. And **The Wizard of Wicked**- good strategy but I don't think that will work LOL. Okay here's the chapter...**

* * *

Elphaba walked into the kitchen to find the girls, "there you are" she said.

All four girls looked up at Elphaba and smiled.

"It's getting late you should be getting home you three" Elphaba told Nell, Marie and Nia.

"There staying the night" Ieva said.

"Our parent agreed to it even Nia's" Marie cut in.

"Okay then" Elphaba agreed, "now it's time for you to go upstairs".

The girls all rushed into Ieva's room.

Ieva flopped on her bed, "you girls can sleep on this bed" Ieva told Nelly and Marie pulling a bed from under her own bed.

"Nia I guess you sleep with me" Ieva looked at Nia.

Nia smiled as the girls hopped into there assigned beds.

* * *

Ieva started to toss and turn in her bed.

"Stop it" a tired Nia said.

_Ieva ran up to her mothers limp body "mom" she whispered._

"_Wake up mom" she cried and her mothers hurt beat stopped._

"_No, no mommy" she yelled like in a horror movie, "wake up please"._

Nia slipped out of the bed and over to Marie and Nelly, "guys wake up I think Ieva's having a nightmare" she told them.

Suddenly they heard a shriek from Ieva.

_The next thing Ieva knew she was in the woods making a fire, she felt cold and helpless._

"_This my fault I know it is" she said to her self as she took shelter under a tree._

_It started to rain, "oh great" she murmured and she started to awake._

"Ieva wake up" Nelly said shaking her friends shoulder.

Ieva screamed which seamed to startle Marie because she jumped under the covers.

"What happened?" asked Nia.

Ieva suddenly ran to her mother room relieved to see Elphaba still had a heart beat.

Ieva let out a sigh of relief, just then Elphaba woke up "what are you doing?" she asked.

Ieva just froze "checking your pulse" she responded in a awkward tone.

Elphaba was confused but went with it, "go back to your room" she told her.

Ieva quickly ran back to her bed room to find the other girls all awake, "did I wake you guys up?" she asked them.

They all nodded, "it's okay" Nelly assured her Marie and Nia agreed.

"Sorry" Ieva quietly said.

"Well I can't go back to sleep" Nia exclaimed.

"Me either" Marie agreed.

"Well then I guess we'll just stay up the rest of the night" Nelly said.

"Ya but there's nothing to do" Marie complained.

Ieva thought for a second "we can play a little game of mid-night hid n' seek".

* * *

******Sorry the chapters so short I'll try to make the next one longer with our game of hid n' seek.**


	7. Chapter 7- Hide n' Seek

**The second update of this story for the day, yay. I'm going to write 15-18 chapters for this fiction then if I feel nice and you guys want me to I'll make a sequel.**

* * *

"One... Two... Three..." Ieva counted.

Nia ran down the stairs and hid in a cabinet under the sink in the kitchen just then Nelly came running in, "go away" Nia whispered.

Nelly then ran and hid in Ieva's closet hoping Ieva wouldn't think to look there.

Marie hid under the bed.

"Ready or not here I come" Ieva said then turned around to see Marie under the bed.

"I see you, Marie" Ieva exclaimed, "that was fast" Marie said while giggling.

"Okay now I need to find Nelly and Nia" Ieva said creeping out into the hall way.

She tiptoed into the guest room and start to search under the bed and in the closet 'nothing here' Ieva thought as exited he room and start down the stares, just then she ran into Elphaba.

"I thought I told you to go back to bed" Elphaba said.

"You did" Ieva responded.

"Then what are you doing?" asked Elphaba.

Ieva quickly thought, "getting a glass of water".

Elphaba didn't buy it this time "no your not, don't lie now tell me" she said sternly.

"Fine, after I woke up from a nightmare-" Ieva started.

"You had another nightmare? You should have told me" Elphaba told her daughter.

"I didn't want to worry you" Ieva said, just then Nia came running up the stairs looking like she was having a panic attack.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked.

"There here" Nia said hyperventilating.

"Who's here" Ieva asked just then Nia fainted.

"Oh man we got to get Marie and Nelly" Ieva exclaimed running back to her room.

"Where's Nelly" Ieva asked Marie.

"Aren't you suppose to find her?" Marie asked.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Ieva said frantically, Marie pointed to the closet.

Ieva went into the closet to find Nelly curled up behind the door.

"Come now" Ieva said grabbing Nelly's hand and running out of the room.

"What's wrong?" asked a confused Nelly.

"There here" Ieva said running to Elphaba who was holding and unconscious Nia.

Fiyero then ran up the stairs "follow me" he said leading them down under Kiamo Ko into secret passages.

Ieva, Nelly and Marie hopped in first then Fiyero then suddenly they heard a thud and loud yelling as a mob of people came running in.

"RUN" Elphaba told the rest.

"NO NOT WITH OUT YOU" Fiyero called as Elphaba dropped the still asleep Nia into the trap-door.

Fiyero caught her then heard a scream as the trap-door closed.

"Where's mom?" Ieva asked Fiyero.

"She... She didn't make it" Fiyero sobbed.

"No mommy" Ieva cried.

"Guys Nia is still unconscious and Elphaba is still up there with those murderous beings" Nelly exclaimed.

* * *

******I decided to be kind and leave you with a cliffie, MwwwHaaaHa. Okay tune in tomorrow and I might post the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8- The Escape Plan

**Okay first **NiatheWickedLover **yes I make you faint a lot because it's amusing that you are the one to always faint and **The Wizard Of Wicked **here's your chapter eight, I do warn you I never said this chapter is the happiest.**

* * *

Elphaba screamed as a mob of people came through and started stabbing her with long forks and threatened her with fire.

"Leave me alone, please" Elphaba said as a hooded figure came and knocked her out cooled.

_Elphaba was running through the fields as a child when suddenly she heard a voice._

"_Get back in here the neighbors will loose there apatite if they see you" the Governor- Frex -called._

_Elphaba walked up to the door when suddenly Frex kicked her in the stomach._

_She tried not to scream even though it hurt, Frex pushed her._

"_Stop daddy" the poor Elphie cried._

"_Don't tell me what to DO" Frex called throwing a rock at her._

_Elphaba fell to the ground, Frex just stuck his tongue out then walked a away muttering "artichoke"._

* * *

Ieva cried, "we can't just sit around crying we got to save Elphaba" Nelly exclaimed.

"Ya" Marie agreed.

"What about her?" Ieva asked gesturing towards Nia.

"I can carry her until she awakes" Fiyero told his daughter.

"Great let's go" Nelly said.

"Not so fast, we need a plan" Marie told Nelly.

"Good idea" Nelly said.

"But I can't just come up with a battle plan, I'm five" Ieva pointed out.

"Never let age be under estimated" Nelly told her.

"Nelly" Ieva and Marie said in union looking at her.

"Tell you what, I have a plan but you got to follow it" Fiyero said.

The girls nodded there heads.

"Okay then here it is" Fiyero said as he started to explain the plan to them.

* * *

Elphaba started to gain consciousness, she groaned as she looked at her surroundings.

She was in a prison cell and was laying on the concrete floor.

She tried to recall what happened then remembered, "Ieva" she called.

"Your daughter is far from here" a voice said.

Elphaba had recognized the voice from somewhere but where?

"Show your self" Elphaba called out.

"Not so fast" the voice said.

"What have you done with my daughter?" Elphaba demanded.

"Nothing, she's not here" the voice responded yet again.

Elphaba growled then felt a something go into her arm that knocked her out cooled.

* * *

"Do you understand?" Fiyero asked the girls.

They all nodded.

"Good now I'll take Nia and you guys will separate" Fiyero told them.

"But I don't like being by myself" Marie said.

"Marie come one just for this once" Ieva begged.

"Fine, but I warned you" Marie said back into the plan.

"Good, now go" Fiyero said as he lifted Nia and went to the left while the other girls went to the right.

At the end of the tunnel there was a right and left then a latter, "okay this is where we part" Ieva said as she turned to the right.

Nelly ran down the left tunnel leaving Marie to climb the latter.

* * *

Fiyero kept moving onwards when suddenly Nia start to gain consciousness, "what happened?" she asked looking around "where are we?" she said noticing Fiyero was carrying her then she blushed a little.

"You fainted, again" Fiyero explained "and Elphaba had been captured".

"Captured" Nia stated jumping out of Fiyero's arms and onto her feet.

"Yes" Fiyero said sadly.

"And for the other girls?" Nia asked.

"They went to save her, don't worry I have a plan" Fiyero told her.

"We got to help" Nia exclaimed.

"We are" Fiyero said.

Nia was confused "how?".

"You'll see" Fiyero said

* * *

Ieva came to a dead end and climbed up and out of the tunnels into a dark looking place that her father said was the prison Elphaba was in.

She took a deep breath "here we go Ieva" she told herself skimming the walls trying not to be seen.

Then she heard it, her mothers scream.

"Mom" she whispered following the sound.

Marie climbed out of the cellar to find herself behind a prison, 'good now I just have to wait' she thought.

Nelly soon found herself in front of a rack of keys, "now which one" she whispered grabbing a large ring of keys.

* * *

Elphaba soon woke up and screamed in pain as she saw blood drip from her arm.

Her kidnapper must have left because he didn't seem to be there.

Ieva ran up to the cell Elphaba was in, "mom" she whispered.

Elphaba looked up frightened but relieved to see her daughter.

"What are you doing it's not safe for you to be here" Elphaba said weakly.

"Daddy sent me" Ieva responded in a whisper.

"If I ever get out of here alive I swear-" Elphaba muttered, angry that Fiyero would send her daughter to save her.

"No time for that Nelly will be here any time with the keys" Ieva told her mother as Elphaba screamed in pain again.

"Shh" Ieva whispered.

Nelly came running with the keys.

"Oh good" Ieva said taking the keys and trying them all, just then a man of tin walked in.

Elphaba gasped.

The tin man snickered "your leaving so soon" he laughed.

"Don't hurt them Boq" Elphaba hissed.

"Wouldn't dream of it deary" he said.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba asked.

"You honestly think I believed you actually died?" he laughed "I'm here for revenge on what you did".

"I did nothing" Elphaba said then gasped in pain.

"Then how do you explain this" Boq asked refering to his tin body.

Suddenly they heard a click of a lock and Nelly, Ieva and Elphaba where gone.

* * *

Elphaba, Ieva and Nelly appeared out side next to Marie.

"What just happened?" asked Nelly.

"I transported us out here, you honestly thought I had no magic" Ieva responded.

Nelly looked shocked.

"Guys we need to get out of her" Marie exclaimed.

Just then Fiyero and Nia ran up to them "the plan worked perfectly" Fiyero said.

"Well not exactly perfectly" Ieva commented.

"No time to start a conversation we got to go" Nelly exclaimed.

Fiyero picked up the still unconscious Elphaba an made a run for it followed by the five year old's.

"Where are we going?" asked Nia after a while.

"I don't know just keep running" Fiyero told them.

* * *

******You thought the villain was Morrible well wrong I thought Morrible was way over used in fan fictions as a villain so I went with Boq/Tin Man. I tried to make the chapter longer for you guys and I don't think I left you at a big cliffie just a minor one. Hope you enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9- Still Hurt

**Okay I'm updating again today again. And **NiatheWickedLover** yep your now running and I didn't want to leave you with a two cliffies in a row. **The Wizard Of Wicked **Nope it's Boq not Frex, Frex is dead in this story.**

* * *

They eventually stopped running once they got to the border of Oz.

Ieva and Nelly collapsed under a tree, "I'm to tired to go on" Nelly complained.

"Come on guys just a little farther" Nia encouraged.

"You don't even know where we're going" Marie stated.

"Where going right there" Ieva pointed to a small cottage she could see in the distance.

"It's so far" Nelly complained.

"Not really now come on" Nia said grabbing Nelly's hand a practically dragging her the rest of the way.

"We made it alive" Marie loudly said running up the the small cottage.

"Why wouldn't we have?" Ieva asked.

"I don't know" Marie shrugged.

Fiyero came up behind them still carrying the unconscious Elphaba.

Nia let go of Nelly's hand leaving Nelly laying on the ground.

"Get up" Nia told Nelly, "in a minute" Nelly groaned.

"Come on guys" Ieva said entering the the cottage followed by Fiyero then Marie leaving Nia to handle Nelly.

Inside the cottage was a small kitchen area, a living area and two bed rooms, it was pretty small but suitable.

Ieva and Marie ran into one of the bedrooms inside there was a bunk bed and a queen size bed.

"I call top bunk" Marie yelled.

"Well then I get bottom" Ieva smiled running to the bunk bed.

Nia and Nelly finally came into the bed room.

"You guys finally decide to show up" Marie said to Nelly and Nia.

"Some one wouldn't just walk inside so I had to drag her" Nia exclaimed.

"Hey I don't run" Nelly defended.

"Well you guys are stuck sharing that bed" Ieva told them pointing to the queen size bed.

Nelly simply stuck her tongue out at Ieva and Marie then trotted over to the bed.

"Hello bunk-mate" Marie said to Ieva hanging her head down from the top bunk.

Ieva laughed.

* * *

Fiyero laid Elphaba down on the couch and examined her wounds.

She had a large cut on her arm that was still bleeding so Fiyero decided to mend that one first.

He rapped a bandage around her arm then got some water to splash on her face to see if it would wake her up.

Once the water hit her face she slowly stated to gain consciousness, Fiyero breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ieva" was the first thing Elphaba said.

The moment Ieva heard her name she jumped to her feet and ran to her mothers side, "I'm safe" she told Elphaba.

Elphaba groaned, "does it hurt?" asked Fiyero.

Elphaba nodded her head, Fiyero gripped her hand "it's okay" he told her.

"Ieva could you get so more water" Fiyero told her.

Ieva nodded her head and quickly got some "here" she handed her father the water.

Fiyero forced the glass of water down Elphaba's throat.

* * *

"Daddy, will she be okay" Ieva asked Fiyero.

"I hope so" Fiyero responded as her placed a wet rag on Elphaba's forehead.

"Now it's time for you to get some sleep" Fiyero told Ieva.

"But daddy" Ieva complained.

"No buts" Fiyero said as Ieva trotted off to the bedroom.

Ieva dropped flat on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed.

Nelly was lounging in the chair next to the queen sized bed and Nia was sitting up in the bed.

"So what's going on?" Nia asked breaking the silence.

"My mom is still wounded pretty bad" Ieva sighed.

"What's going to happen to use?" Nelly asked.

"I don't know" Ieva responded.

"Hopefully nothing bad" Marie spoke.

"Nothing bad will happen" Nelly assured them.

"I hope your right" Nia said.

All the girl eventually fell asleep.

* * *

******Sorry it's short I tried my best hope you enjoy and review!**


	10. Chapter 10- Not Any Better

**Okay here's the third update of the day.**

* * *

Ieva woke up early like usual and walked out of the room to find Elphaba and Fiyero still in the living area.

Elphaba was asleep again.

Ieva knelt down next to her mother who was asleep on the couch.

"Is she okay" Ieva asked.

"From what I know she's only sleeping" Fiyero answered.

Ieva sighed.

Just then Elphaba woke up gasping for air.

"Mommy are you okay?" Ieva asked concerned.

Elphaba didn't respond she only continued her heavy breathing.

"Shh" Fiyero calmly whispered.

* * *

Marie soon woke up seeing that Ieva's bed was empty she went out to the living area to find Fiyero, Elphaba and Ieva.

Ieva looked up to see Marie, "your awake" she exclaimed.

"Yep, Nelly and Nia are still asleep though" Marie told them.

"That's okay" Ieva gave a weak smile.

Elphaba was laying on the couch awake and moaning.

"Is she doing okay?" Marie asked.

"Not really" Ieva answered, then Elphaba threw up blood.

Marie turned away grossed out.

Ieva screamed causing Nelly and Nia to wake up.

Nelly and Nia came running up next to Marie, "we heard screaming, what happened?" Nia said panicking.

"Blood" Marie commented.

"What?" Nelly asked confused.

"Elphaba threw up blood" Fiyero explained.

"Ewww" Nelly and Nia exclaimed.

Fiyero silently laughed but stopped the moment Marie shot him a death glare.

Elphaba threw up blood again.

"Here we go again" Fiyero said and the five year old's started commenting about how gross it was again.

* * *

Elphaba had continued tothrow up all day and her site started to grow pure as she could stop shaking.

"Oh mom" Ieva whispered as the girls sat in there room.

"She will be fine" Nelly assured her as she leaned back in the chair she was sitting in next to the bed.

"You said that last time" Marie exclaimed "and Ieva stop passing".

Ieva stopped "sorry" she apologized sitting on the bottom bunk bed.

Nia was fiddling with her fingers "so..." she interrupted.

"I'm bored" Marie admitted.

"Me too" Nia agreed.

Fiyero then walked in.

Ieva ran up to him giving him a hug with hesitation, "is mom okay?" she asked.

"She's asleep" Fiyero responded.


	11. Chapter 11- Secrets Being Kept

**Okay I had to update again for the fourth time today because I want to get this done so I can start the sequel, **NiatheWickedLover **Yes blood and Yes your only five. Okay here's the update.**

* * *

Ieva sighed walking back to her bed.

Nelly started to hum some sort of circus music.

Every one turned to stare at her, "what?" Nelly shrugged.

"Never mind" Ieva said shaking her head, then they heard a scream.

"She not asleep any more" Nia commented as Fiyero and Ieva ran out of the room.

"Are we going to follow?" Marie asked.

Nelly and Nia shook there heads.

"Okay then" Marie said laying down on her top bunk.

They heard a shriek from the other room.

"I only wounder what they might be doing" Nelly muttered.

"Huh?" Nia questioned not hearing Nelly's comment.

"Oh nothing" Nelly responded.

* * *

It was about nine o' clock and Nelly, Nia and Marie had been sitting in silence for over an hour and Ieva still hadn't came back to the room.

Nia was softly humming 'Some Where Over the Rainbow' while Nelly was asleep in the chair and Marie had been drawing some random sketchs.

Ieva finally returned and looked tired.

"What's going on?" Nia asked.

"I can't tell you" Ieva said sounding a little disappointed.

"Tell me" Marie begged.

"No".

"Please".

"No".

"Come on".

"NO" Ieva yelled.

"Fine" Marie huffed.

* * *

******Sorry it's so short but I'm having major writers block and I don't want to reveal my idea's until the next chapter, so keep reviewing and special thanks to **NiatheWickedLover****** and **The Wizard Of Wicked****** for review you guys are the only reason I'm still writing this story and **snoozinghamster****** if your reading this (which I think you are since your following) thanks for following and if you do read this please review. Thanks and enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12- Going Mental

**Okay I'll try and make this longer.**

* * *

That night none of them got much sleep, well except Nelly who had already fallen asleep.

In the morning they decided to go out side because it was boring having to sit inside.

Ieva walked over to a tree and sat down under it with her head hung low.

Marie and Nelly found it best to keep there distance, what ever happened the other day didn't seem to make Ieva very happy.

Nia on the other hand felt it was best to comfort her friend.

Nia approached Ieva sitting next to her under the tree, "do you wanna talk?" she asked.

Ieva staid silent, "I'll take that as a no" Nia said.

"Hmm, I wounder what happened" Nelly said trying to think of what it could have been.

Ieva got up and walked away.

Nia didn't find that to be very friendly "your welcome" she yelled to Ieva then slumped back against the tree.

Nelly took this as her cue to go over to the tree, "so what did she tell you?" Nelly asked.

"Nothing" Nia answered.

* * *

Ieva didn't seem to cheer up at all, all day.

She seemed to be avoiding Elphaba and Fiyero and not talking to Nia, Nelly or Marie.

"Okay I'm going to force her to tell us" Nelly said confidently.

"Now?" asked Marie.

"Yep" Nelly said approaching Ieva.

"This isn't going to end well" Nia muttered.

"I know" Marie commented.

Nelly sat next to Ieva on Ieva's bed "so" Nelly said awkwardly.

Ieva didn't bother to pay attention to her.

"What's all the fuss about?" Nelly asked.

"Nothing" Ieva muttered.

Nelly then snatched Ieva's teddy bear, immediately Ieva reacted "hey give that back" Ieva demanded reaching for the stuffed toy.

"Not so fast" Nelly said hold the teddy bear out of Ieva's reach "tell me what's going on".

"No" Ieva said still trying to reach for her toy.

"This is where it goes wrong" Nia muttered.

"Give it" Ieva cried.

"Tell me first" Nelly demanded.

"I got in a fight with my dad, there you know now give it" Ieva explained.

Nelly dropped the stuffed toy and Ieva grabbed it holding it tight.

"I see" Nelly said like it was some thing interesting the she walked to the door where Nia and Marie where standing.

"Why did you take her teddy bear?" Marie asked.

"Because she wouldn't tell me" Nelly responded.

"Well it was kinda mean" Nia retorted.

"Well it got her to talk" Nelly said in triumph.

The three girls glanced over at Ieva who was clearly crying.

"And you made her cry" Nia said.

"Well... I had to..." Nelly said ashamed now.

* * *

For the next few days Ieva continued to avoid Elphaba and Fiyero, Elphaba wasn't getting any better she just got worse and Nelly, Marie and Nia were getting worried along with Fiyero.

Ieva was barely leaving her bed and was sleeping a lot Nia, Marie and Nelly where concerned for there friend.

Every once in a while Ieva would awake or look up when she heard her mother shriek but what ever happened to Elphaba caused her to start loosing her sane.

Ieva would often cry herself to sleep while the other five year old's pitied on her.

"I can't handle this any more I want my friend back" Nelly said.

"We all do" Marie said putting a hand on her cousin shoulder.

Then they heard another shriek and watched a Ieva jolted upright then sank into her pillow again.

Nia sighed.

"It hopeless, I'm going mental as well" Nelly exclaimed running in a single circle around the room then face planted into Nia and Her's bed.

Marie and Nia rolled their eyes.


	13. Chapter 13- More Help

**Am I writing the chapters to fast? If I am tell me but I have a lot of extra free time so I'm writing a lot and if I'm not writing then I'm at my drama classes or singing my heart out (which annoys my sibling a lot). Well any ways here's the update.**

* * *

Nelly looked up to see her friends weren't amused so she stood up and straitened her white and yellow dress.

Marie and Nia just stared at her.

"What?" Nelly asked annoyed.

"Nothing" Marie murmured.

Nelly looked over at Ieva who was asleep, as usual.

She let out a sigh "we need to do some thing to help" Nelly said.

"But what?" Nia asked "us and Fiyero are the only sane ones here".

"Ya I know" Nelly said looking disapointed.

"Maybe if we would just help more" Marie suggested.

"Ya" Nelly agreed.

"We can start now" Nia said "I'll go check on Elphaba" she told them then paused "as long as she's not throwing up blood".

Then Nia walked out of the room to the other bedroom next door.

Nelly went and sat on the edge of the bottom bunk where her friend laid asleep.

She felt her forehead, "she's cold" she whispered.

* * *

Nia knocked on the door but heard no answer, she walked in any ways.

The lights were dim and it felt cold in there, "Elphaba?" Nia whispered.

Elphaba seemed to be awake but dazed.

Nia tiptoed over to the edge of the bed then Elphaba started to move scaring Nia a little at first.

"Ieva?" Elphaba whispered.

Nia didn't seem to respond to that, "are you feeling okay?" Nia asked even though she knew the answer.

Elphaba shook her head then start to shake, Nia didn't know what was happening until Elphaba throw up blood again.

Nia looked away 'really' she thought.

Elphaba laid back down again and Nia made her way out of the room.

When Nia walked back into the room where Nelly and Marie were she found Fiyero as well.

Marie looked like she was having a major panic attack.

Fiyero and Nelly were both sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk while Fiyero put warm blanks over Ieva.

"What's going on" Nia asked, Marie ran up to Nia and started shaking her shoulders "IEVA'S GOING TO DIE" Marie screamed.

"WHAT?!" Nia asked wide eyes.

Nelly looked at Nia and shook her head, "Ieva is just sick and doesn't seem to be responding to any thing" Nelly explained.

Nia walked up to Ieva "Aww poor Ieva" Nia said.

"She'll be alright" Fiyero assured them.

"Oh and when I went to see Elphaba-" Nia started.

"You went to see Elphaba?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes, I was checking on her" Nia explained "well any ways she was shaking like crazy but she's asleep now".

"I'll check on her in a minute" Fiyero told them.


	14. Chapter 14- Feeling Better

**Okay this is the second update of the day and I'm not posting any more (probably) until tomorrow so enjoy.**

* * *

It has now been a week since Ieva first got sick and she was finally talking to people again.

Nia was sitting at the edge of Ieva's bed and Ieva was sitting up on her her bed.

Nelly and Marie were giggling on the other side of the room about who knows.

Elphaba was also getting better yet still staid in bed more than half the time.

"How's my mom?" Ieva asked coughing a little, Ieva hadn't been aloud to see Elphaba because Ieva is sick.

"She's doing fine, she hasn't threw up in four days" Nia responded.

Ieva seemed to be pleased with the answer, Ieva then start to get up but Nia pushed her back.

"You shouldn't be up your still sick, now what do you need?" Nia asked.

Ieva started to have a coughing fit "could" cough "you" cough cough "get me some" cough "water" Ieva managed to ask.

Nia nodded her head and went to fetch a glass of water for her sick friend.

On Nia's way to the kitchen area she peeked into Elphaba's room to see Elphaba awake.

"Nia?" Elphaba asked squinting her eyes.

"Yes it's me" Nia responded.

"Oh good I was going to ask if I could see Ieva" Elphaba told Nia.

"Uhh..." Nia thought "sure" she answered.

Elphaba smiled.

Nia got Ieva some water then went back to there room.

"Thank you" Ieva thanked Nia after she gave her the glass of water.

"Um, Ieva" Nia said.

"Yes?" Ieva aked.

"Your mother wishes to see you" Nia told her.

"But I thought I wasn't suppose to-" Ieva started.

"I would make her happy" Nia smiled.

"Okay then" Ieva smiled back the stood up, she was a little wobbly but Nia helped support her.

"What are you doing" Marie asked looking over at her friends.

"Oh were just visiting Elphaba" Nia told them.

"Okay" Marie responded.

Nia guided Ieva to the door then Ieva pushed her a way "I can keep balance by myself" Ieva insisted.

Nia just nodded and Ieva wobbled to her mothers room a long side Nia.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Nia asked.

"No I would like to talk to my mother by myself" Ieva responded.

"Okay then" Nia waited at the door.

Ieva stumbled to her mothers bed side she felt dizzy "mom".

"Oh Ieva you haven't came to see me in a week" Elphaba told her.

"I was sick" Ieva responded.

"I heard, how?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't know really how I got sick I just know I did" Ieva explained.

"I see" Elphaba weakly smiled at her child.

Ieva was thinking, "so are you feeling any better?" Ieva asked.

"A little but don't worry I'll be fine" Elphaba told her.

"You haven't been yourself lately I can say that" Ieva said.

"I don't remember much from the previous week other than what they did to me back at the prison drained my power and strength" Elphaba admitted "if it weren't for you I would be well, dead".

"I didn't do all that much" Ieva said.

"Oh but you did you just don't realize how important you are" Elphaba told her daughter.

Ieva smiled.

"The only thing I feel guilty about is Nia, Marie and Nelly's mothers must be worried to death" Elphaba said.

"I totally forgot about that detail" Ieva said.

"Don't worry I wrote these notes" Elphaba said holding three envelopes up with slips of paper inside them "they say the girls had entered a boarding school".

"You really think they will believe that?" Ieva asked in disbelief.

"The folks in Oz would believe any thing these days" Elphaba told her.

"True" Ieva said, "well I should probably leave you to rest" Ieva said standing up.

"Okay then" Elphaba agreed.

Ieva stumbled to the door where Nia was waiting.

"So did every thing go fine?" asked Nia.

"Ya she's going to send letters to your guy's parents" Ieva told her.

* * *

With in the next couple of days Ieva was feeling great and Elphaba started to get around places again.

Elphaba wasn't walking a lot because Fiyero instructed her not to.

One morning Elphaba was in the girls room brushing Ieva's long dark hair.

Nelly, Nia and Marie were all sitting on Marie's top bunk talking about who knows what.

Ieva was glad that she finally had her mom back and the girls were glad to have there friends back.

* * *

******Yay, a happy chapter finally! Please tell me if I should write one or two more chapters because after this I think I'll make a sequel :D.**


	15. Chapter 15- Found You

**Okay I guess I will be continuing this story for another few chapters. How about I write up to seventeen chapters, eh? I think that sounds good or somewhere in that zone. I'll tell you when it's the last chapter and if I make a sequel.**

* * *

Elphaba finished brushing Ieva's hair by tying it in a pony tail with a orange bow.

Ieva was wearing an orange sun dress that particular day.

"Girls I'm going to make lunch" Elphaba told them.

"Okay then" Nelly responded.

Elphaba walked out or the room.

Marie hopped down from her top bunk and went to go change out of her pajamas.

Nia and Nelly climbed down as well.

Nelly tied her reddish hair in a bun that sat on the top of her head.

Nia slipped off her pink slippers and placed a sparkly pink head band in her hair.

Nelly had wondered why Nia always wore pink because Nia seemed to be wearing a pink dress once again.

Marie came back wearing a long sleeve white shirt and black sweat pants, her long light brown hair was braided and she wore a smile.

"Girls lunch is ready" Elphaba called from the other room.

"Coming" Ieva yelled back then the four girls ran to the kitchen area.

* * *

After lunch the girls thought to go out side.

Ieva quickly ran out side to climb a tree.

It seemed a little gloomy out in the woods but Ieva or the others didn't seem to care.

There were three big trees surrounding the small cottage, one of them Ieva was climbing.

Moss flooded the trunks of the trees and ended at the branches.

Ieva finally reached the second branch of a tall oak and sat down, her legs were dangling.

Marie started to climb when suddenly she saw some thing move out in the distance coming their way.

"Hey look over there" Marie said in a loud whisper pointing in the direction of the figure.

"What could it be?" Nelly asked looking towards it.

"I don't know but I'm think we should go inside" Nia said worriedly.

Ieva all the sudden jumped out of the tree which caused her to scratch her knees and hands and jolted back inside the house.

Marie and Nelly sent each other a quick glance then followed after.

Nia was right behind them.

"Mama, daddy, there's a strange cloaked figure out side" Ieva exclaimed.

"What?" Fiyero questioned.

"Look out side" Ieva told him.

Fiyero peeked out the window to see the figure starring right at him, he screamed then looked back at the figure that was in front of his face.

"What's going on?" Elphaba asked hearing the childish scream.

Then Elphaba saw what the commotion was about, "could that-" she started.

The door flung opened and the figure moved inside taking of it's black hood to reveal a blonde.

"I thought you were dead until, the tin man told me-" the blonde started to say.

"How did you find us?" Elphaba asked.

"Simple I knew you would have fled Oz so I started to look beyond the border" she responded.

"Who's this?" Ieva asked.

"A old friend from college, her name is-" but before Elphaba could finish the blonde cut in.

"I'm Glinda the Good" the blonde- Glinda -told them taking off the cloak to reveal her bubble dress.

Nelly stared wide eyed at the gorgeous gown Glinda wore.

"Now may I ask who are you?" Glinda asked looking at Ieva and the other girls.

"I-I-I'm Ieva" she responded stunned that the ruler of Oz would care to meet her.

"And I'm Nia" Nia said shaking Glinda's hand "oh and that's Marie and Nelly" Nia pointed to the two other girls that where starring at Glinda's dress.

"It's a pleasure, are these all yours?" Glinda asked.

"No, no, only Ieva" Elphaba responded "the rest are friends".

"I see" Glinda excepted the answer, "so why did you do it?" Glinda suddenly asked.

"Do what?" Elphaba and Fiyero were confused.

"Pretend you died and run of leaving me to believe you actually died" Glinda fussed.

"We had no choice" Fiyero responded.

"No you had a choice, Elphie didn't" Glinda corrected.

* * *

******I added Glinda to the story, and I don't know if I would consider this a cliffie but you might.**


	16. Chapter 16- Found You (part 2)

**Now I'm thinking since this is chapter sixteen that the next chapter will be the final chapter.**

* * *

Fiyero look shocked at the blonde's words, "well my choice was to go with Elphaba" Fiyero told her.

"Ya and you left me, and I didn't even know what happened to you" Glinda started to fuss again.

"Well if you knew I was alive then you would have not let me go" Fiyero scowled.

"Guys stop fighting" Elphaba tried to stop them.

"Stay out of this" Glinda told Elphaba, "so that makes it right for you to run off with another girl?" the blonde questioned.

"She's not just another girl" Fiyero stated.

Glinda started to grow angry, "mommy there scaring me" Ieva whispered to Elphaba.

"But I thought you loved me, you even purposed" Glinda cried.

"WHAT!?" Fiyero exclaimed "that's not how I remember it, you arranged an engagement party with out even telling me".

"SHE WHAT!?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda started to turn red from embarrassment, "about that-" Glinda started.

"Look I never loved you" Fiyero told Glinda which caused the blonde to cry.

"Okay that was mean" Elphaba told him, "it's true" Fiyero exclaimed.

"Ehm" Nia coughed, "oh did that just happen in front of a group of five year old's?" Fiyero asked.

Ieva slowly nodded her head.

"Daddy what do you mean you where engaged to Miss Glinda?" Ieva asked.

Fiyero froze "um" was a he could say.

"I thought he loved me" bawled the blonde.

"This is not happening" Elphaba murmured.

Nelly and Marie some how where still mesmerized by Glinda's dress.

"Daddy?" Ieva questioned.

"Well-" Fiyero started "uh... Miss Glinda here... Um..." was all he could say.

"Why don't we all have some dinner then talk about some thing more reasonable" Elphaba suggested.

"O-Okay" Glinda said trying to stop her tears.

"Good idea" Nia and Ieva agreed trying to pull Marie and Nelly out of there trance.

* * *

"So how has it been you know ruling Oz and all?" Elphaba asked.

"Heartbreaking" Glinda answered.

"How come?" questioned Elphaba.

"I THOUGHT YOU WHERE DEAD AND I HAD TO ACT LIKE IT WAS A GOOD THING" Glinda cried.

"Okay then changing the subject" Elphaba said.

"Hows life been with out me?" Glinda fussed.

Fiyero and Elphaba sent each other quick glances, "uh, okay" Fiyero said.

"Oh I see you don't need me, huh?" Glinda cried.

"No, it would have been better with you" Fiyero added.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE ALIVE?" Glinda yelled.

"Uh girls why don't you go to your room" Elphaba told the five year old's.

She didn't have to tell them twice, all four of them made a run for there room before some one exploded the house.

* * *

******Hehe, a little fight we have going on here, okay well enjoy.**


	17. Chapter 17- Finding Out the Reason

**Okay this is actually not the final chapter because I'm going to write one or two more chapters for this story but I have already started to right a sequel so that is still planned :D. Hope that's okay with you. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hmm, I wounder what that was about" Ieva said in deep thought.

"What ever it was it was not pretty" Nia commented.

"What do you mean it was beautiful" Nelly exclaimed.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Nia asked.

"The dress Lady Glinda was wearing, duh" Nelly said like it was obvious.

"Okay then" Ieva said awkwardly.

"Well any ways some thing happened all thoughs years back" Ieva said.

"Definitely" Nia agreed.

Then they heard more sobs and shouting from the kitchen.

"Well I'm going to sleep" Ieva said going out of the room to change into her pajamas.

Nia followed.

* * *

In the morning Ieva found that Glinda had slept over on the couch.

She thought it was funny that the ruler of Oz was in the living room of a small cottage sleeping on the couch in her bubble dress.

When Ieva walked into her parents room she found that Fiyero was sleeping on the floor, she guessed Elphaba made him.

She decided since no one was awake yet she would go back to her room.

When she got back to the room she found the rest of the girls awake.

"What where you doing?" Nelly asked.

"Oh nothing" Ieva responded.

"Is Lady Glinda still here?" Marie asked.

"Yes, she's asleep on the couch" Ieva laughed.

The other girls laughed as well.

"So are your parents awake yet, because I'm hungry" Nia asked.

"No, but my dad is sleeping on the floor for some reason" Ieva told them.

"Hmm, I wounder why" Nelly said sarcastically.

"I still never heard any of these story's about Lady Glinda" Ieva told them.

"Well maybe it's because of your age" Nia commented.

"Your the same age as me" Ieva said.

"True" Nia agreed.

"Well I guess I just have to ask them" Ieva said.

"Well not now, you said they where asleep" Marie reminded her.

"Oh ya, well then later" Ieva corrected herself.

* * *

"Mommy, what was that about yesterday?" Ieva asked her mother during breakfast after every one else was gone.

"Um well" Elphaba was trying to think of the the best way to explain the story.

"Glinda, you daddy and I all went to school together" Elphaba started, "and your dad was nothing but a spoiled, brainless, Vinkus prince".

Ieva giggled at what her mother said.

"And he at the time way dating Galinda" Elphaba explained.

"Who's Galinda?" Ieva asked not knowing it was Glinda.

"Galinda was Glinda's name before she changed it" Elphaba told her, "well any ways I despised that Vinkus prince until one day in history class".

"What happened then?" Ieva asked in curiosity.

"He helped me save a lion cub" Elphaba answered.

"And then what happened?" Ieva woundered.

"That's all" Elphaba said ending the story.


	18. Chapter 18- Where Off to see Glinda

**I see some ones glad I'm continuing, but I kinda have to continue since I added Glinda to the story. Well any ways I don't know how long this chapter will be but if you haven't noticed I've been getting a pretty bad case of writers block so bare with me.**

* * *

"But what happened to Glinda and daddy?" Ieva asked.

"Well actually I don't know" Elphaba admitted "We all went our separate ways, I ran off into hiding and dedicated my life to saving the Animals, Glinda went to work for the so called Wizard and your daddy became the head of the gale force".

"Why did you go into hiding?" Ieva asked.

"It was dark times and people believed what ever they were told" Elphaba responded.

"If you ran off how did you meet daddy again?" asked Ieva.

"Well we ran into each other right before" Elphaba tried to fight back tears "your aunt Nessa... Oh Nessa" Elphaba cried.

"What happened to her?" Ieva asked.

"She died" Elphaba explained tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry" Ieva told her mom.

"Don't tell any one I told you this, okay" Elphaba told Ieva as she walked away.

"Okay mommy" Ieva whispered as she watched her mother walk away.

Ieva stayed sitting at the table thinking until she heard a voice.

"You want to go out side with us?" asked Marie.

Ieva turned her head to see Nia, Nelly and Marie standing there, she slowly nodded her head.

"Are you Okay?" asked Nia.

"I'm fine... Just fine" Ieva replied.

"Then come on" Nelly said as all four girls ran out side.

They all ran to the same tree Ieva had climbed the other day right before Glinda came.

Just then Ieva realized she had scratch her hands and knees, 'I'm glad mom didn't see this' she thought as she started to climb the tree.

This time Ieva climbed half way to the top followed by Nelly.

"So where were you after breakfast?" Nelly asked.

"Um... I just took longer to eat" Ieva lied.

"And I'm suppose to believe that?" Nelly asked.

"Yes" Ieva said slowly hopping she would.

"Well I don't" Nelly stated.

"What are ya talking about?" Marie asked as she climbed up onto the same branch as them.

"Oh nothing" Ieva replied.

"Well I'm bored" Marie told them.

"We can go see Lady Glinda" Nelly squealed.

"Ya" Marie agreed.

The three girls jumped from the tree.

"Hey where are you going?" Nia asked.

"To see Lady Glinda" Nelly exclaimed.

* * *

******Okay so this ended up a little short but it's entering into a hopefully longer conversation.**


	19. Chapter 19- More Fighting

**OMG it's chapter nineteen, I'm going to try and wrap up the story in this chapter so the next one can be the final but don't blame me if I happen to write more chapters than expected.**

* * *

Nelly, Nia, Ieva and Marie came running inside to find Glinda fussing and Fiyero yelling again.

Elphaba was in the corner of the room crying.

"Oh great" Marie mumbled.

"YOU RAN OFF" Glinda shouted.

"WE ALREADY DISCUSSED THIS" Fiyero exclaimed.

"STOP IT" Nelly blurted out.

The room went silent as every one except Elphaba turned there head towards Nelly.

"What?" Nelly shrugged "I couldn't help it".

"Now you" Marie said pointing at Glinda and walked up to her, "get it through your hea-".

Nia quickly pulled Marie back before she could say any thing more.

"Hey I wasn't done" Marie fussed "oh and you Mr. Tiggular, stop breaking the ruler of Oz's heart".

Glinda smiled happy some one supported her.

"That doesn't mean he has to like you" Marie added as Nia placed a hand over her mouth "mmhmmh" was all Marie had left to say.

Glinda frowned at the last thing she said.

"Why is she crying?" Nelly asked noticing Elphaba.

"I don't know" Glinda shrugged.

"Well go ask" Nia old them.

Ieva walked over to her mother and knelt down beside her.

"Uh" Ieva started "what's wrong?".

"Are th-they d-done?" Elphaba asked in sobs.

"Done what?" Ieva questioned.

"Fighting" Elphaba stated.

Ieva slowly nodded her head.

"Wait I'm not done yet" Glinda said before slapping Fiyero across the face.

"Oww" Fiyero exclaimed.

Marie pointed a finger back at Glinda, just as she was about to say some thing Nia once again quickly pulled her away.

Marie crossed her arms "stop doing that" she commanded Nia.

"Or at least now there done" Ieva commented as Elphaba raised her head.'

"You guys have to be so rude t-" Marie started but once again she was stopped by Nia.

"Okay your getting annoying" Marie told Nia.

"Actually you are" Nia corrected.

"Let's put it this way, YOU BOTH ARE" Nelly said annoyed.

"I don't mean to be rude but, WOULD YOU JUST STOP IT" Ieva yelled.

Every one turned to face Ieva who was trying to comfort Elphaba.

Glinda stuck out her tongue.

"And to think you might be a little more mature" Fiyero commented then walked over to his wife and daughter.

"I only do what they want" Glinda defended.

"And who's 'they'?" Nia questioned.

"My fans" Glinda said like it was obvious.

"You mean the people of Oz" Nelly corrected.

"How ever you would like to put it" Glinda said holding her head high.

They all rolled there eyes.

* * *

Later on in the day Glinda left on her way back to Oz which was probably a good thing.

Although Nelly didn't want her to leave and tried the best to stop her.

After Glinda left it was a lot quieter than it had been.

The girls were once again bored and Elphaba seemed dazed all day.

Fiyero stayed quiet, or at least tried to.

"did she have to go" Nelly fussed.

"Was that a question or statement?" Marie asked.

Nelly just stared at her.

"She has all of Oz to look after" Nia told Nelly.

"I know but... Never mind" Nelly just gave up her complaining.


	20. Chapter 20- A Happy Ending

**Okay so this is the last chapter but don't worry there will be a sequel. Please check out my profile and vote for your favorite G(a)linda and my sister (Elphabalover101) has a pole for favorite Elphaba, if you don't want to you don't have to but we're wounder for maybe a future project or some thing. And I think one of you has already visited Elphabalover101's pole so thank very much :).**

* * *

Nelly crossed her arms and huffed putting an annoyed face on.

"Some one need a nap" Marie mocked in a babyish tone.

"NO" Nelly yelled "I didn't want Glinda to leave".

Nia and Ieva laughed.

"S-so" laugh "now" laugh "your her mother" Ieva managed to say between laughs.

Then Ieva fell to the floor laughing along with Nia.

"What all this noise" Elphaba said standing in the door way of the girls room.

"Oh" laugh "nothing" Nia started laughing harder.

Elphaba looked down at them shaking her head.

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked Marie.

"Nelly's just upset Miss Glinda had to leave" Marie explained.

"I see" Elphaba responded, "well you'll see her again most likely she can't stay away and I know it" Elphaba told her.

"Well I hope it's soon" Nelly said relaxing a little.

"Not to soon though" Elphaba murmured, "now girls you can stop laughing" Elphaba said looking down at Ieva and Nia.

"Oh sorry" Ieva said continuing to laugh.

Elphaba just shook her head smiling.

* * *

******Okay this is the last chapter of this fiction. Yes I know the chapter is like really really really short but, eh. Well any ways please tell me if I should make a sequel, if you both say yes I will other wise I'm writing another fiction right now and am planing to write others as well. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
